Pepe (DJ)
Spanish |family = |affiliations = |voice = Tony Chiroldes |vehicles = |businesses = Radio host }} Pepe is the DJ of Radio Espantoso in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. He is voiced by Tony Chiroldes. History Pepe replaces Hector Hernandez as the DJ of the station by 1986, the year GTA Vice City is set in. However, in its prequel Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories (set in 1984), Hector mentions him, which means Pepe might've been working in the station since then. He talks almost entirely in , using very few words in . Pepe sounds excited all the time, possibly for drinking a lot of coffee, since he says that he needs to stop drinking too much of it. However, he also claims to hate his job and all the people, as well as saying he wants to kill himself because his wife is fat and doesn't make love to him, that he gets laid with a secretary, and that he doesn't pay his taxes. After playing and his Orchestra's "Jamay" in GTA Vice City, Pepe says "In fact, the other day, a shit-eating, greasy Italian man tried to steal my car when I was driving, what's up with that, people? Sure that guy didn't know who he was messing with, eh? Here we go, more music!" (translated from the Spanish: "De hecho, el otro día un comemierda italiano grasoso me trató de robar el carro cuando estaba manejando; ¿qué es eso, gente? Seguro que ese tipo no sabía con quién él estaba jugando, ¿ah? Here we go, more music!"). This implies that it was the game's protagonist, Tommy Vercetti, that tried to carjack him (unsuccessfully, given his later comment), and it would also mean that Pepe is one of the pedestrians going around the city. Translation of Spanish dialogue (At the start of Cachao - "A Gozar Con Mi Combo") "Listen my brother! What a terrific song that was! But I'm getting tired of playing it over and over for you. When we get back, I'll take your "live" requests, I tell you, but what I'm telling you is... a lie! Just a few of you understand my words, you are my brothers!!! It's one big musical family, here, on Radio Espantoso!" (Just before Alpha Banditos - "The Bull is Wrong") "Ho ho ho. Okie dokie, my people, are ya having a good time? Watching soccer and football, or stealing cars or stealing roosters, huh? Or just enjoying the music? Ha ha ha." (At the song's latter part) "Hellooooooo! Viiiiice Cityyyyy! How are you feeling? Huh? I personally want to kill myself! My wife is tremendously fat and never makes love to me. I'm sleeping with the secretary and I never pay my taxes! But, who cares? Here we have the music you want to hear, in Vice City's number 1 station, Rrrrradio Espantoso." (After Tres Apenas Como Eso - "Yo Te Miré") "And now a commercial break, but don't go away, we'll be back with more great music, in the very same moment it is commercially possible." (Before Deodato - "Latin Flute") "Wooo! The other night me and my friends were drinking giggle cream, that surely has to be the funniest dessert in the entire world, waaa! I didn't know so much happiness could come out of a cow's tits, oh boy. He he. I have to calm down, because I'm getting excited again." (At the song's latter part) "Rrrrrrrraadioooo Espantosoooo.The Hispanic voice of Vice City. Radio, more radio for the girls and the boys. America! The musical market with cheese. The best radio station of the world for the people with the best ears of the world, so much music it'll makes your head explode! I love men! Huh? What am I saying? I love mankind! Rrrrradio Espantoso! Pepe, Pepe, Pepe, music, music, music." (After Mongo Santamaría - "Mama Papa Tú") "Oooh.! Unfortunately that song has finished. I'm gonna have to take a brief break, mmm, I have to calm down, because brother, I'm a bit excited and I think I have just done a huge mess! Ha ha ha, but it doesn't matter! That's the beauty of the radio, my people. I'll be back in a few minutes my friends, yes." (Just before Mongo Santamaría - "Me and You Baby (Picao y Tostao)") "Radio Espantoso, here in Vice City, The house of jazz and also my house, the house of Pepe, your best friend! Damn! I have to stop drinking so much coffee." (At the start of Unaesta - "La Vida Es Una Lenteja") "Radio, music, hens and chickens. Want another song? Because I do need it, listen everyone, stay with me, people." (After the song) "Hello, hello. You are listening to the radio station that makes the city dance and sweat. Shake your clothes. This song is ready for the ladies Radio Espantoso." (At the start of Lonnie Liston Smith - "Expansions") "This egg wants salt!! Ayayay!!!" (Just before Irakere - "Añunga Ñunga") "Radio Espantoso. I love it man, I love it! Dance in the streets and sing the songs of love. Don't leave the meat out the refrigerator for a long time, it's hot in the streets! It's like that with this music." (At the song's latter part) "Mega music for the people who like to work the whole day and to vomit a lot later! Uy! Drink a lot of liquids, he. Rrrradio, more rrrrrradio, more, more, more radio, let the radio tell you what to do. I'm Pepe! here on Radio Espantoso. With more jazz." (After Deodato - "Super Strut") "¡Ajajajajay! Musical pork skins. Vice City, get ready because I have the music which makes you crazy. I hate this work and all people. I'm a poor trained bear. Radio Espantoso. Don't go away, don't go away, please. Don't go away." At the start of Xavier Cugat and his Orchestra - "Jamay" "Radio Espantoso, dammit! It's good." (After the song) "In fact, the other day, a shit-eating, greasy Italian man tried to steal my car when I was driving, what's up with that, people? Sure that guy didn't know who he was messing with, eh? Here we go, more music!" (After Benny Moré - "Maracaibo Oriental") "Dammit! Radio Espantoso, people! Lots of music after the commercials." Navigation de:Pepe (DJ) es:DJ Pepe hu:Pepe (DJ) pl:Pepe (DJ) pt:Pepe (DJ) ru:Пепе (DJ) Pepe Pepe Pepe Pepe Category:Unseen characters